


where's the clorox

by dragonbagel



Series: so sweet it'll rot your teeth [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, semi-NSFW, someone help vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: drabble prompt from tumblr: rhack having some sexy times at rhys and vaughn' shared apartment and vaughn walking in on em hehehe





	where's the clorox

Vaughn sighed as he slid the key into the door of his apartment. His gym bag was slung over his shoulder, and he was covered in dried perspiration because Yvette had _insisted_ he go try out a new brunch restaurant with her rather than going home and showering. He was practically weak at the knees at the thought of washing off the sweat, germs (people never properly disinfected exercise equipment) and guilt at the pitifully thin state of his wallet in the warm water.

The door opened with a click, and Vaughn made an exhausted beeline for the bathroom– he needed to get in there before Rhys woke up and started his hour-long beauty routine.

Unfortunately, when Vaughn passed through the living room on his way to what he was sure was heaven in shower form, it became painfully clear to him that his roommate wasn’t asleep. He dropped his bag in shock and hurriedly covered his eyes with his hands, attempting to un-see the traumatic image now seared into his retinas.

Rhys, splayed out naked on the couch, while none other than Handsome Jack was between his ridiculously long legs with his dick in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Rhys shouted, and Vaughn prayed it was from shock rather than pleasure.

“Why is this my life?” Vaughn groaned, attempting to ignore the obscenely loud popping noise made by Jack’s mouth.

“Sorry, pumpkin,” Jack said, although he sounded anything but apologetic.

“That’s my favorite couch!” Vaughn complained. “That’s my– that’s my only couch!”

Vaughn couldn’t see the ear-splitting grin on Jack’s face, but he could damn well imagine it. “Don’t worry, Muscles; I’ll buy you another one. Me and Rhysie here just have to finish– ha, get it, _finish_ – getting the money’s worth out of this one.”

Vaughn swore he’d never vacated a room so quickly, finally entering the sanctuary of the bathroom. As he turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up, he wondered if washing his eyes out with bleach might be a better idea.

That is, until he remembered they kept the bleach in the cupboard behind the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated!  
> tumblr: [dragonbagel](http://dragonbagel.tumblr.com)


End file.
